A New Life
by Azalia
Summary: Crystal Tokyo has fallen and now Saturn, The only surviving senshi besides Pluto, must leave for a new world and a new life. Now, a year later, can Hotaru stand up to this old enemy? Or will she loose the friends that helped her to let go of the past?
1. Default Chapter

Sailor Silence: HAHAHAHAHAH, I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!  
  
Muse: Be afraid! Be VERY afraid!!!!  
  
Hotaru: Oh shut up muse  
  
Sailor Silence: Thank you Hotaru  
  
Hotaru: You're welcome  
  
Sailor Silence: Anyway you all know how many stories are out there that have Serena as the main character of a Sailor Moon/Final Fantasy VII crossover? Too many so I decided to do a crossover with another senshi as the star!  
  
Hotaru: That would be me!  
  
Sailor Silence: Oh thanks you just ruined the story!  
  
Hotaru: But I didn't say who I was going to be set up with now did I?  
  
Muse: No you didn't but I hate to think who will be your victim  
  
Hotaru: *Glares at Muse* I don't see any guys knocking on your door now do I? So you have no room to talk!  
  
Sailor Silence: Well while those two fight I'll let you get on with the story and I do not own Sailor Moon or Final Fantasy VII and if you even think I do then think again.  
  
Crashes and bangs are heard in the background  
  
Sailor Silence: Um excuse me while you read the story (Runs into the background a huge mallet in her hands)  
  
Free, the dream within. The stars are crying, a tear. A sigh, escapes from heaven. And worlds end.  
  
-The Dream Within from Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Sailor Saturn ran through the fast collapsing city of Crystal Tokyo her steps never missing a beat as she ran through the nearly run down streets. Screams still echoed in her mind and the blood of her allies and friends, the Sailor Senshi, still ran warm on her hands. Finally, when she reached the outskirts of the city, Sailor Saturn collapsed onto her knees gasping for air as she looked out at the once glorious kingdom that had been the Neo-Silver Millennium. The sky was pitch black and the world was dark and devoid of light and it seemed only a few hours ago there had been bright sunshine and laughter throughout the city but now there was none. Why? Why did something so impossible have to happen? thought Saturn to herself as she gazed over the now ruined world that had been her home for all of her life. Never in her 25-years had she seen this much destruction in so little time without being stopped by the Sailor Senshi and their princess but now there were no senshi to stop this. As she sat there Saturn allowed herself to detransform back to her civilian form of Tomoe Hotaru and as the tears in her eyes finally fell she couldn't escape the memories of what had transpired here over the course of only a years time. This had all begun with the suspicious appearance of an asteroid that was fast approaching the earth, no one thought anything of it that it would just pass by with little hindrance but they had been wrong. The asteroid hit in America and already the destruction had been great, countless lives had been lost and even more were injured or missing but when the smoke cleared the slow destruction of the earth would begin. The first to fall was the country of America, because of the already great destruction due to the impact there was little resistance from the great nation. Next was Central and South America, although they put up more of a fight the powers of darkness were still to great for them to overcome. Next were Asia, Europe, Australia, and Britain each also trying to defend their nation only to be destroyed. Last was Crystal Tokyo, Japan the one place the put up the most struggle against the darkness that called itself Chaos. The fight continued for many days the Inner Senshi, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus, created a shield around the palace to protect the royal family but one by one each fell by the sword of an enemy, their blood staining the crystal palace floor. The next to fall were Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, in one last attempt to protect the earth and their king and queen, they used all their power to attack Chaos but it was to no avail and they were killed by their own attacks. Then it was the King and Queen's turn under the knife, King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity both fought bravely to protect their family, kingdom, and avenge their loved ones but it was all in vain. King Endymion was killed by Chaos and Neo-Queen Serenity used all of the power the Ginzuishou had left and in turn killed herself to save the kingdom. The last to die was Sailor Neo Moon or Chibiusa and her death was what hit Hotaru the hardest. Hotaru, as Sailor Saturn, had been fighting Chaos to defend her princess but to protect her friend Sailor Neo Moon demanded that Hotaru run and escape while she could for the memory of Crystal Tokyo must live on. When she refused, Neo Moon used the Ginzuishou's power to teleport Hotaru away from the battle and as soon as Hotaru had reappeared a good distance away she felt a rip in her heart and she knew Chibiusa was dead. "Why is fate so cruel that it has to destroy all we worked to achieve?" Hotaru asked herself but all that meet her answer was the sound of her own sobs. As she cried Hotaru felt a hand on her shoulder and when she looked up she saw Sailor Pluto standing there a look of remorse and heartbreak on her face. "Setsuna-mama!" wailed Hotaru as she stood and threw her arms around the Time Guardian and Sailor Pluto held the small senshi as both women cried in sorrow and loss. "Come Hotaru we cannot stay here and remain safe we must go to the time gates." Said Pluto her voice shaky due to her crying and Hotaru gladly followed as Pluto led her away to the time gates. "Why Setsuna-mama? Why couldn't we stop this?" Said Hotaru when she and Pluto reached the Time Gates "As cruel as it may seem Hotaru it was fate, I knew since I first became Time Guardian that Crystal Tokyo would be destroyed. I wanted to tell all of you but because it is forbidden of me to reveal the future I couldn't." said Pluto as she looked away and tried to keep the tears from falling again. "I don't blame you Pluto no one could, you couldn't reveal to us what was coming. I blame the one who did this and destroyed my life as well as the lives of my friends." Said Hotaru and Pluto turned to her with a grateful look. "What are you going to do now? You can't go back to Earth." Said Pluto "No I can't, as far as I'm concerned there is no more earth." Said Hotaru with a sad look. "So where are you going to go?" asked Pluto "Wherever I'm needed I guess, you have any ideas Setsuna-mama?" asked Hotaru and Pluto gave a sad smile to the smaller woman. "I do know somewhere you can go for they will need some help in the coming future." Said Pluto "Where?" asked Hotaru "The planet itself is called Earth, but it is not like the earth we knew it's more of a parallel universe I guess you could say." Said Pluto as she waved her staff causing a door to appear. Next she turned to Hotaru and with a wave of her staff Hotaru's appearance changed, her hair was the same length but now it had purple streaks and she was taller now, about the same height as Makoto when she was 14. She also now had a few mores curves so to speak, "You will land just outside a city called Nibelheim and from there, it's up to you." Said Pluto as the gate opened. "Wait will I be able to communicate with you if I need to?" asked Hotaru and Pluto placed a key around her neck with a firefly pendant next to it. "Use the key to return here and the pendant will allow you to talk to me whenever you need or want." Said Pluto "Thank you Pluto I only wish this had been different." said Hotaru "We all do and I only wish for you to try to forget and be happy in this new world." Said Pluto but then her expression turned serious. "Also do NOT tell anyone about who you are or where you are from until the time is right." Said Pluto "But how will I know when the time is right?" asked Hotaru "You will know I promise now go." Said Pluto and with one sad look back and one memory of the world that had been her true home Hotaru stepped through the doors to a new life. And a new adventure.  
  
Sailor Silence: So what did you think?  
  
Hotaru: I LOVED IT!  
  
Muse: Well I have to admit it's better then some of your earlier works.  
  
Sailor Silence: HAHAHAHA Muse you just admitted that you'd liked it!  
  
Muse:..  
  
Hotaru: Anyway don't forget to review, as this is just the beginning!  
  
Sailor Silence: And I don't know if I'll continue it I'll have to decide.  
  
Muse: Please for heaven's sake just review!  
  
Sailor Silence/Hotaru: SHUT UP MUSE!!! 


	2. Beginnings

Sailor Silence: First off I'd like to thank Guardian of Destruction, Lady Fireball, and Myst Lady for reviewing my story THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!  
  
Muse: Will you shut up already and get one with the story.  
  
Hotaru: (Slaps her hand over Muse's mouth) Now you may continue.  
  
Sailor Silence: Thank you, anyway this is the first chapter of "A New Life" and I hope you enjoy it R&R!  
  
Hotaru: (Yelps and yanks her hand away from Muse)  
  
Muse: Keep your filthy hands off my face!  
  
Sailor Silence: Uh don't mind those two and just read the story.  
  
The room was dark and silent where no sound could be heard save the occasional clink of a brush as it was placed into a cup of water to keep the paint from drying on it, making it useless. Bright colors of golden yellow, orange and fiery red mingled with the tamer colors of blue and purple to create a bright, yet dark sunset on the once dull canvas. As the painter glided her brush over the painting adding a streak of yellow, she suddenly heard a pounding outside the door of her home and she whirled around on the stool she was sitting, a quizzical look on her face. "Now who would that be at this time of night?" wondered the painter as she looked at the clock, seeing it was 9:00 but, deciding that whoever it was must be here for a reason, she quickly walked to the door. "Who is it?" she called out and a voice resounded through the door that the painter immediately recognized, "Hotaru! Let me in quick!" said the voice and Hotaru quickly swung open the door to face a beaten and badly bruised Sailor Pluto. "Pluto! What happened to you!?" Hotaru nearly shrieked as she pulled Pluto inside then quickly closed and locked the door behind her as she turned to face Pluto. "I'm all right Hotaru just bruised and banged up but I'm afraid you won't like what I have to tell." Said Pluto as she detransfomed back to Meioh Setsuna and sat down in one of the nearby chairs. "Just tell me what happened Setsuna-mama, I don't care what kind of news it is." Said Hotaru and Setsuna drew a ragged breath. "Chaos broke through." Said Setsuna and Hotaru's face went pale, "How?" she asked "He sent one of his minions to attack me while he broke through to this world. I couldn't move to stop him because I was trying to ward off his minion but by the time I'd defeated him, Chaos had already escaped." Said Pluto with a discouraged look. Hotaru sat next to Setsuna and gave her an encouraging smile. "Don't feel discouraged Setsuna-mama you did all you could." Said Hotaru and Setsuna gave her a grateful look.  
  
"Do you know where Chaos is now?" asked Hotaru but Setsuna just shook her head, "He disappeared after he'd gone through the gate, so I can't be sure where he's gone. I do know for a fact, however, that no doubt he will try to destroy this world as he did ours." Said Setsuna and Hotaru already knew what they had to do. "We have to find him somehow, and stop him before he does what he did to our world!" said Hotaru a determined light shining in her eyes. "I know we must stop him somehow but I'm clueless on how to go about doing so, after all, we don't have the Ginzuishou in this world as we did before." Said Setsuna and Hotaru had to admit they were at a disadvantage. "But wait Setsuna-mama! Didn't you say this was a parallel universe?" asked Hotaru excitedly "Yes, why?" asked Setsuna but the wheels in Hotaru's head were already beginning to turn. "What if there is an object here that's just like the Ginzuishou, but different?" Asked Hotaru and Setsuna thought about that for a moment. "You know Hotaru I think you're on to something!" said Setsuna and Hotaru's eyes gleamed with excitement. "I think it's highly possible that there is an object here that is almost like the Ginzuishou, but finding is going to be the big problem." Said Hotaru "And finding if one even exsists." Said Setsuna and Hotaru had to admit that would be their biggest problem. "There's got to be a way to find out if something like that exsists!" said Hotaru as she stood there thinking but Setsuna already had an idea. "I do know a legend that might help us and a riddle." Said Setsuna and Hotaru ran over and plopped down beside her on the chair. "I'm listening!" said Hotaru and Setsuna giggled inwardly at the change the 26-year-old senshi had undergone in a year's time. Though she could still detect a hint of sadness and loss in the girls heart Setsuna couldn't worry about that right now, the important thing was keeping this world from going through what they went through. "Alright but listen carefully because you may need to remember this later." Said Setsuna and Hotaru motioned for her to go one so Setsuna began her tail.  
  
"It is said that many years ago, a powerful crystal existed known as the soul crystal. It guarded this universe with its immense power but unfortunately evil would always want to get their hands on such a priceless, and powerful object. A powerful being of pure evil attacked the guardians of the crystal slaying them all but one survived and shattered the crystal into 6 separate pieces, air, water, fire, earth, life, and death each standing for a different element in the universe. Each piece was placed inside a temple at different places on the earth but it was a known fact that no doubt evil would once again try its hand at getting the Soul Crystal. To protect it, each crystal was locked with a riddle to keep it safe but it wasn't as simple as solving the riddle to get to the crystal. The riddle also led to a task that the person had to perform if they wished to gain access to the crystal, but not only would the riddle lead to the piece, it held the key to solving the task. To this day no one has ever been able to get to the crystal for they have either given up, or been killed in the process." When Setsuna had finished her tale, Hotaru sat there a questioning look on her face. "But what's the riddle?" asked Hotaru "I think it goes like this, When the winds cease to blow and air is all but gone, only one way through this place will lead to safety for all." Said Setsuna and Hotaru's forehead creased in thought. "I wonder what that means." Said Hotaru "Only you can figure that out but I will say this, the first place you must go is the Temple of the Four Winds which is where the first piece is located." Said Setsuna and Hotaru gave her a questioning look. "But where is it located?" asked Hotaru and Setsuna handed her a map, "This will guide you to the Temple of the Four Winds, but you cannot reach the pieces alone you are going to need some help." Said Setsuna "And just who can help me figure this out? So far I know no one." Said Hotaru but Setsuna just smiled mysteriously. "I have an old friend who owes me a favor, he knows some people who can help you." Said Setsuna but Hotaru was still hesitant. "So what do I do in the meantime?" asked Hotaru "In the meantime, you can make your way to the Temple but from there it is up to you." Said Setsuna and Hotaru glanced at the map once again allowing Setsuna to show her the route she must take.  
  
"Well if I am to get in touch with my old friend I'd better go now." Said Setsuna as she stood and Hotaru soon joined her. "Good luck Setsuna I hope you can get up with this friend of yours." Said Hotaru "Oh I have all ideas I can but you be careful Hotaru I'd hate to loose an adoptive daughter." Said Setsuna and Hotaru gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll be as careful as I can, I promise Setsuna-mama." Said Hotaru and after a quick embrace the two women seperated, one to find a friend, the other to prepare for a new adventure.  
  
  
  
Sailor Silence: Phew! Finally it's done!  
  
Muse: Yeah well I think you could've done better.  
  
Hotaru: Muse!  
  
Sailor Silence: It's okay, I guess I could have done a little better but I wanted something that would lead into the main story you know what I mean?  
  
Muse: Yeah whatever (Mumbles to herself) you still could have done better.  
  
Hotaru: Muse shut up no one is asking for your opinions  
  
Sailor Silence: Well anyway that's the end of Part 1 of my story so don't forget to R&R (No flames) and once again thanks to Guardian of Destruction, Lady Fireball, and Myst Lady for being the first to review my story! Oh and sorry about my bad grammar I'LL TRY HARDER I PROMISE!!!! One final note, some of the FFVII characters will be appearing in the next chapter so be watching for Part 2! 


	3. Meetings

Muse: So you're actually finally getting some FFVII chara's in here.  
  
Sailor Silence: Well actually hehehe I'm only using one  
  
Hotaru: Why on earth would you only want to use one FFVII chara?  
  
Sailor Silence: Because I'm building up to Hotaru meeting AVALANCHE okay!  
  
Muse: So when do the rest come in?  
  
Sailor Silence: If my plans work probably in the next chapter.  
  
Hotaru: Oh okay then.  
  
Sailor Silence: Anyway this is Part 2 of "A New Life" so don't forget to R&R!  
  
  
  
  
  
It was almost sunset and the sun was slowly beginning to just touch the horizon as a black car sped down an old dirt sideroad. As soon as it had parked in a inconspicuous spot the door slowly opened and a man dressed all in black stepped out and swiftly, yet silently made his way to a small cliff overlooking the run down city of Midgar. "I see you got my message, Reeve." Said a voice and Reeve turned to face a woman with long hunter green hair and russet red eyes that had seen their share of troubled times. "Yes, I did Setsuna but why meet out here in almost the middle of nowhere?" asked Reeve as he and Setsuna sat down on some nearby boulders. "I know you may think it's strange meeting out here but it was too risky talking at the Shinra building." Said Setsuna and Reeve immediately knew that whatever Setsuna had called him here for, it was serious. "Something has happened at the time gates, am I right?" asked Reeve and Setsuna nodded slowly, "I'm afraid so, Chaos broke through the barrier I placed over the gate to this world." Said Setsuna and for a few moments there was only silence. "How could he have broken through, and why would he come here?" wondered Reeve "I think we both know the answer to that question. Chaos is a power hunger monster who will stop at nothing until the whole universe is his, but we have to stop him before he does to this world what he did to mine." Said Setsuna and Reeve readily agreed that they must do all they could to stop Chaos before he destroyed more lives.  
  
"Do you know for sure if there is a way to defeat Chaos?" asked Reeve "I do know one way that he can be beaten but I have only heard of it as a legend." Said Setsuna and Reeve immediately knew what she was talking about. "You're talking about the Crystals of the Elements right?" asked Reeve and Setsuna nodded her expression grave. "Yes I am and we both know full well what can happen if he gets his hands on these crystals." Said Setsuna "He'd destroy this world faster then we can blink." Said Reeve who wasn't a bit surprised that a being like Chaos could possess such power, after all, he had seen some powerful things in his life. "I know your world has just overcome the threat of Jenova but Chaos will prove to be a much more mortal threat if he is allowed to remain here and gain power." Said Setsuna "I agree Setsuna but what do you suggest we do?" asked Reeve but Setsuna had already anticipated this question. "I have a friend, the only survivor of the attack on our world, that I have sent to retrieve the Wind Crystal but she is going to need some help in the process." Said Setsuna and Reeve immediately caught on to what she was getting at. "I just might know a group who can help you, if I tell them what's going on." Said Reeve but Setsuna gave him a serious look, "But you CANNOT! Tell them about what has happened before, that should only be revealed by my friend Hotaru and her alone." Said Setsuna "I give my word that I will not breath a word about any of this to AVALANCHE." Said Reeve and Setsuna gave him a grateful smile. "Only tell AVALANCHE what they need to know to start this mission but the rest well that will be up to Hotaru to reveal." Said Setsuna as she and Reeve stood from where they sat. "I promise that only what AVALANCHE need too know will be told." Said Reeve "I knew I could trust you with this I'm just glad this didn't come at an earlier time." Said Setsuna who knew they would NOT have needed Chaos to add to their list of threats during the Jenova incident two months before.  
  
"We're going to need to work fast if we are to get ahead of Chaos no doubt he already knows about what we're planning." Said Reeve as he and Setsuna made their way to the nearby car. "Let us hope and pray that he doesn't find out until much later but I do agree, he will find out sooner or later preferably later." Said Setsuna and before he slid into the car Reeve turned to Setsuna. "Be careful Setsuna we both know what Chaos can and won't think twice of doing if he feels someone is a threat to him." Said Reeve "The same to you Reeve I'd hate to loose another friend." Said Setsuna and after he had closed the car door, Reeve rolled down the window and looked at Setsuna. "Looks like we're going to have to steep up our guard again." Said Reeve "We always will Reeve for their will always be evil in this world." Said Setsuna "Yes but we'll always be there to oppose it." Said Reeve and with that thought he drove off into the slowly darkening world.  
  
  
  
Sailor Silence: Okay we'll soon be ready to load up the big guns!  
  
Hotaru: As in a fight is coming?  
  
Sailor Silence: Maybe.  
  
Muse: Just answer the question!  
  
Sailor Silence: If I did that I'd give away the story!  
  
Muse: Oh whatever.  
  
Sailor Silence: Anyway I'm planning on the rest of the FFVII chara's to get in on the story in the next chapter so be on the lookout for Part 3! (R&R!) 


	4. AVALANCHE Joins the Scene

"If something doesn't happen soon I'm gonna whack out." The voice came from 16-year-old Yuffie Kisaragi as she sat behind the bar of the 7th Heaven her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. "Yeah it has been a little mundane lately but I actually kinda like it." Said Yuffie's friend Tifa Lockhart as she pulled another beer bottle from the rack behind the bar. "Yeah well this is better then chasing after some power hungry maniac with huge plans to take over the universe and with a major case of insanity!" said Yuffie and Tifa had to laugh at Yuffie's 'colorful' description of one of their past enemies. Ever since the defeat of Shinra and ultimately Sephiroth and Jenova, things had settled back into their relatively peaceful state and after reopening her tavern in her hometown of Nibelheim Tifa had managed to find something to keep the time flying. Yuffie, on the other hand, was a different story. Finding that materia theiving no longer held the thrill for her that it once did, Yuffie often hung around the 7th Heaven knowing that Tifa never really minded her company but over the last two months she had been getting restless. Yuffie couldn't help but think that something was about to happen, something BIG and she wanted to know what it was but so far she couldn't think of anything that was worth her time in speculating. "Hello? Earth to Yuffie come in please!" said Tifa as she waved her hand in front of Yuffie's face breaking her from her thoughts. "Haha very funny Tifa that was soooooo clever." Said Yuffie with a roll of her eyes but the smile on her face made it clear that it hadn't really bothered her when Tifa did that.  
  
Just then a ring echoed from a nearby phone and Tifa quickly walked over to answer it. "Hey Yuffie hold the fort while I answer this!" yelled Tifa "Alright." Yuffie replied and Tifa quickly disappeared into the back of the room and grabbed the phone. "Hello? This is Tifa." Said Tifa as she held the phone against the side of her face. Tifa? This is Reeve. said the voice from the other end of the line. "Hey Reeve! What's been up with you lately?" asked Tifa brightly seeing as she was extremely glad to be hearing from her friend. Nothing really but I do have some news that I know you and the others are probably NOT going to like. Tifa's expression turned serious at this annoncement, "What do you mean, Reeve?" asked Tifa. I can't say over the phone it's too risky but I'm heading for Nibelheim and I should be there in a hour, make sure EVERYONE meets me just outside the city I want to make sure no one will overhear what I have to tell you. A click on the other end signaled to Tifa that Reeve had hung up leaving her with plenty of questions but no answers. "Yuffie I need you to call the others ASAP." Said Tifa as she walked back into the barroom but Yuffie gave her a quizzical look. "Why? What's going on?" asked Yuffie and Tifa gave her a serious look, "Reeve just called, he has some news for us and from the sounds of it it definitely isn't good."  
  
"Okay Reeve start talking cause I wanna know exactly WHY! You called us out here." Said Barrett, the leader of AVALANCHE, as he glared at Reeve with a you'd-better-start-talking look. "Yeah Reeve why call us out here when we could've just met at the bar." Said Yuffie who was just as impatient to know what was going on as anyone else. "Like I said it was too risky meeting at the 7th Heaven someone might overhear what they shouldn't." said Reeve and everyone had to admit, it would have been way to risky to meet there. "So tell us what's going on already!" said Tifa as she placed her hands on her hips in irritation, "Well I am going to go ahead and say that I am only going to tell you what I am allowed to divulge but anything else you'll have to find out on your own agreed?" asked Reeve and everyone agreed. "Alright listen up cause this is important." Said Reeve and after making sure everyone was listening he began talking again. "I'm sure all of you have heard of the legend of the Elemental Crystals in one way or another." Said Reeve "Yeah they supposedly were part of a larger crystal that was shattered to keep it from being taken by evil." Said Cloud but he couldn't help but wonder what that had to do with all this. "Well, believe it or not, it's not a legend and that's the mission I need you to go on. I want all of you to find these crystals AND find out who's after them." Said Reeve and everyone looked at him with slightly skeptical looks. "That's all? Why didn't you just tell us back at the bar?" asked Barrett "Because I said AND who's looking for them cause someone else is hot on the trail of finding these crystals." Said Reeve and for a moment everything was silent. "I think I see what you're getting at, Reeve, whatever these crystals are they possess a lot of power and no doubt if brought together they could do large amounts of damage." Said Vincent "Yeah but the question is how much damage." Said Yuffie with a slight shudder not even wanting to think about the answer. "Well let me put it this way, if whoever is looking for them gets his hands on them then you can just say 'good-bye' to the planet." Said Reeve and everyone looked at him with a now extremely shocked look.  
  
"But how do we beat this enemy to the crystals? We don't even know where to begin." Said Caith Sith from his place near Reeve. "I do know where the first crystal is located and from there you'll meet someone who can help you with the rest." Said Reeve as he pulled out a map and handed it to Cloud. Yuffie quickly looked over his shoulder and her eyes lit up with recognition, "Hey! I know that place, it's the Temple of the Four Winds!" said Yuffie excitedly. "Well do ya @#$%^& know how to get there?" demanded Cid with a slight twinge of irritation, "I do actually." Said Yuffie and a sweatdrop formed on the back of Cid's head. "You're kidding right?" he asked "No I'm not I can get us there a lot faster then the traditional way!" said Yuffie, excited that she could actually do something for the team instead of just tagging along. "Well lets go already! We're just wasting time sitting around here!" said Barrett and he began to make his way back to Nibelheim with Cid, Yuffie, Vincent, and Caith Sith following behind him but Tifa and Cloud lagged behind with Reeve. "Do you know anymore then what you've told us Reeve?" asked Tifa but Reeve just shook his head. "Sorry Tifa but that's all I was told." Said Reeve and Tifa said nothing more but Cloud's eyes filled with suspicion. He knows something that he's not telling but what? Thought Cloud but he couldn't worry about that now, the important thing was finding out where these crystals were and getting them away from this new enemy.  
  
As soon as they reached Nibelheim the group headed to where Cid kept his ship The HighWind hidden. "Alright ya &^%$ people let's move it out %^&*( already!" yelled Cid as he climbed up into the cockpit and just as Cloud was about to walk onboard Reeve stopped him. "Cloud I need to warn you." Said Reeve "About what?" asked Cloud "Your enemy will more then likely have spies out to listen for any information he can use to get to the first crystal. Be EXTREMELY careful with who you discuss this with and tell no one about what you're after." Said Reeve his expression eerily serious. "I'll remember." Said Cloud "And another thing then I'll get off your back, only discuss this among yourselves and no one else." Said Reeve and Cloud nodded in affirmation before he turned and climbed aboard the ship. 


	5. The Wind Crystal

(Sailor Silence, and Hotaru walk out onstage where the audience is waiting)  
  
Sailor Silence: Welcome one and all to Part 5 of "A New Life"  
  
Hotaru: Muse is (hehehe) a little tied up at the moment so we're just going to continue without her for the moment  
  
Sailor Silence: Anyway this is the chapter you've been waiting for the meeting between Hotaru and AVALANCHE and the search for the Wind Crystal really begins!  
  
Hotaru: We do get it right?  
  
Sailor Silence: Read the script  
  
Hotaru: Ooooohhhhhh I gotcha now  
  
Sailor Silence: Anyway as for...  
  
Cloud: HEY SILENCE  
  
Sailor Silence: What Cloud?  
  
Cloud: We were wondering if we can untie Muse yet cause she's making threats again  
  
Sailor Silence: Okay okay go ahead and untie her  
  
Cloud: Thanks (Sees Hotaru and waves to her before going backstage) Cya onstage Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru: (blushes) uhhh cya Cloud  
  
Sailor Silence: And you said you didn't have a crush  
  
Hotaru: I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!!!!  
  
Sailor Silence: Yeah yeah whatever just hurry up and get backstage the show's about to start.  
  
(Sailor Silence and Hotaru walk backstage just as the lights dim and the curtain rises)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well this is the place." Hotaru looked up from her map to the huge temple that she stood in front of and she had to admit it wasn't what she expected. The walls stretched up to the sky in a huge spiral and were made of a yellowish colored stone. Tall arched windows were cut into the walls revealing a long staircase winding up to the top and Hotaru could just see the windows cut into the walls at the very top of the temple. As she gazed at the Temple of the Four Winds Hotaru felt an ache in her heart at how familiar it looked This place is so similar to the Miranda Palace of Uranus. Thought Hotaru as she looked on but then her mind returned to her mission. "Well I can't think about that right now." Said Hotaru and she quickly walked to the entrance paying no heed to the distant sounds of a ship fast approaching. As she entered Hotaru couldn't help but feel slightly small and lost in the huge temple as she looked up the long staircase but knowing that standing their and staring wasn't going to help her she quickly began climbing the stairs never noticing a ship slowly descend nearby.  
  
"This is it the Temple of the Four Winds." Said Yuffie as she and the rest of her companions exited the HighWind. "Whoa! I've seen some impressive stuff in my life but this beats all!" said Tifa as she stared up at the huge temple, "I'll agree with that." Said Cloud as he too looked up at the old yet well preserved structure. "Can we &*^%$@ go now!" yelled Cid as he stood in front of the entrance "Impatient idiot!" hissed Yuffie under her breath "Yes I would say that fits him perfectly." Said Barrett earning a stare of surprise from Yuffie that Barrett had actually heard what she said. "Uh guys I don't think we're the first ones here." Said Tifa as she pointed to some footprints that lay in the dirt; "From the looks of it they couldn't have been made very long ago these prints are to detailed to be old." Said Yuffie "And I can guess that whoever that is up there is the one who made those footprints." Said Vincent as he pointed toward a figure that was quickly climbing the stairs. "Come one they're probably way ahead of us! We have to catch them!" said Yuffie as she ran towards the temple entrance but Cloud grabbed the back of her shirt before she could get very far ahead. "Hold it Yuffie." Said Cloud "What now?" asked Yuffie irritably as she turned to glare at Cloud who was still hanging onto the back of her shirt. "I don't think it's the best idea just barging in there." Said Cloud "Why? Do you think there could be traps in there?" asked Tifa "I wouldn't #$%^&* doubt it." Said Cid as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at the temple. "Well if there are any traps in there don't you think that girl we saw would have set them off by now?" asked Vincent and everyone had to admit, he did have a very good point there. "So do we barge in or not?" asked Yuffie "Oh for @#$% sake let's go!" said Barret and the group quickly made their way to the entrance, each one ready to get this mission over with and find out just why this was so important.  
  
It had been at least an hour since Hotaru had begun climbing the stairs and already she was beginning to wonder just how many this temple had. "Sheesh how many stupid steps did they build in this place?" wondered Hotaru, she had lost count at 600 and it seemed that the top wasn't much closer then before. "(Sigh) what I wouldn't give for there to be an elevator in this temple." She said to herself but she had to at least giggle at that outlandish thought. "Oh for @#$% sake let's go!" Hotaru heard a yell from down below and she leaned out one of the temple windows to see what was going on. "Oh shoot where did they come from?!" Hotaru hissed to herself as she looked down at the group consisting of two women and 4 men, which of course made her blush slightly seeing as two of them were definitely worth looking at twice, but she quickly pulled herself away from the window and back towards the stairs. "I have to get up there before they do, who knows who they are or what they'll try to do if they reach the Wind Crystal first!" said Hotaru as she began running up the stairs unmindful of how many were left or that they were even there.  
  
"495, 496, 497, 498, 499 are we there yet?" asked Yuffie as she followed behind Cloud, "No Yuffie we're not." Said Cloud as he resisted the urge to hurl Yuffie out the next window they came to. Ever since they had started climbing the stairs Yuffie had either been asking if they had reached the top yet or counting and both were starting to get on Cloud's nerves. "Uh Yuffie ya may want to kinda cut down on the counting or asking if we're there yet." Said Barrett "Why?" asked Yuffie "Because I am severely tempted to throw you out a window." Said Cloud and a huge sweatdrop formed on the back of Yuffie's head. "Come on guys lets just go before we start really getting irritated with each other." Said Tifa from her place at the front "Yeah you two are starting to %^&$*& annoy me!" said Cid as he glared at Cloud and Yuffie and a sweatdrop formed on the back of both their heads at Cid's glare.  
  
After a few more hours of walking the group was starting to think that they'd never get to the top when Tifa appeared from around a corner. "Hey guys we're almost to the top!" she yelled "How do you know?" asked Yuffie irritable "Cause look." Said Tifa and she pointed revealing a large doorway leading to what looked like a long hall at the top of the stairs. "Finally!" said Yuffie when they reached the top but as soon as she looked around she felt her jaw drop at the sight in front of her. The columns, which made the huge arched windows, were made of glittering gold stone and thin, almost transparent, gold curtains hung from the windows. The floor was made of gold marble and a gold carpet lead to two huge gold double doors with an ancient writing inscribed on them, the only remaining evidence of the ancient civilization that constructed this huge temple. "Whoa and I thought this place was half run down." Said Yuffie "That was probably just for show to discourage people from trying to vandalize this temple." Said Vincent "Yeah and I'd hate to think what they'd do if they found this part of the temple." Said Cloud as he began to walk down the long hallway. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said a voice and Cloud stopped just as someone walked out of the shadows while everyone else turned to face whoever had spoken.  
  
Hotaru stepped out of the shadows she had been hiding in and faced the group judging by their auras they were not evil so she knew she could at least trust that they were not here to get the Wind Crystal for Chaos. "And just who are you?" asked Yuffie her voice dripping with suspicion, "My name is Hotaru and that's all you need to know for the moment." Said Hotaru as she ignored Yuffie's suspicion. Tifa rolled her eyes in irritation at Yuffie's overly active suspicion "Uhh don't pay any attention to her she just likes to run her mouth." Said Tifa as she walked up to Hotaru ignoring Yuffie's glare. "My name's Tifa and these guys behind me are Cloud, Barrett, Vincent, and Cid while big mouth over there is called Yuffie." Said Tifa "Hey that's a pretty darn good name for Yuffie." Said Barrett "Oh shut up!" said Yuffie in irritation. "So I take it you're here to find the Wind Crystal." Said Hotaru "Yeah how did you know?" asked Cloud "Cause that's why I'm here." Said Hotaru as she walked down the hall until she reached the spot that Cloud had been standing when she yelled. "And as for why I stopped you watch." Said Hotaru and after a few minutes of searching the floor she stamped down and a piece of the ceiling, which was loaded with sharp, blood covered spikes, crashed to the ground. Everyone stood staring in surprised shock "Where in the $%^& did that come from!?" yelled Cid "Spiked ceiling, it's an old trap used for many years to keep people from reaching the Wind Crystal and if this didn't get you usually the riddle trap did." Said Hotaru as she walked forward. "Riddle trap? What on earth do you mean by that?" asked Tifa "A riddle trap is a trap that is only solved by a riddle, a friend of mine told me the riddle to this temple but what the trap is I don't know." Said Hotaru as she continued to walk forward. When they reached the huge double doors Hotaru grabbed the handle and with one jerk the huge door slowly swung open. As the group glanced inside all they saw was a plain room, no windows or anything covered the walls and their didn't appear to be any other doors in the area neither was the Wind Crystal anywhere to be seen. "Okay I know we didn't just clime 600+ stairs for nothing!" said Yuffie as she placed her hands on her hips, "But the Wind Crystal has got to be somewhere I mean that's the only logical explanation that would work." Said Tifa but suddenly the door slammed shut behind them causing everyone to jump. "Okay now I'm getting freaked out here." Said Cloud "Join the club." Said Barrett as he looked around but there was no sign of a door anywhere in the room.  
  
As she stood their trying to think of a way out Tifa suddenly noticed that the air in the room seemed to be getting hot and stuffy. "Hey guys is it just me or is it getting hard to breath?" asked Tifa "It's not just you." Said Cid who had also noticed the breathing difficulty, "I don't like the looks of this." Said Vincent "Neither do I." Said Hotaru. Just then a thought struck Hotaru, a part of the riddle had said when the air is all but gone did that mean-? "Guys we have got to find a way out of here NOW!" said Hotaru "Why?" asked Cloud who could hear the urgency in Hotaru's voice "Cause if we stay in here there soon won't be any air for us to breath!" said Hotaru and everyone looked at her in shock. "Are you joking?!" asked Yuffie but she could tell Hotaru was serious "Somehow the air is being drained from this room, the trick is finding the way out before we get killed." Said Vincent "Oh that helps!" said Yuffie in a sarcastic voice. "There has got to be a way out, there is no way that they would set a trap without a way out." Said Cloud as he began to feel the walls in hopes of finding somekind of handle or opening which would indicate a door was there. "Everbody search everywhere and whatever you find no matter how ridiculous, yell." Said Hotaru and everyone spread out and began to search. Slowly, minute by minute, the air in the room slowly grew hotter and more difficult to breathe until they almost couldn't stand breathing but they had to find a way out or they'd slowly suffocate.  
  
Finally, when Hotaru thought it was hopeless finding a way out, she leaned against a wall and almost fell over when it slid forward. "Whoa! Okay what on earth caused that!" said Hotaru as she caught herself before she fell and looked to see a cracked in the wall but it was strangely straight for a wall crack. "That wasn't made by years." Said Hotaru as she felt around and when she pressed against the wall it moved. "HEY GUYS GET OVER HERE!" yelled Hotaru and everyone ran, or rather walked, over to her, "What? What it is?" asked Yuffie "Everyone help me here!" said Hotaru as she began pushing against the wall again. "Girl are you crazy?!" demanded Barrett "No now are you gonna help me or not?" asked Hotaru and after looking at the others Barrett just shrugged and everyone began pushing against the wall. Slowly, little by little, the wall began to move and with a CRASH the whole wall fell to the floor and a blast of cold air hit them as they faced the now open exit. "Finally we get some air!" breathed Yuffie as she fell onto her knees in relief, "I never want to do something like that again." Said Tifa and Cloud readily agreed. "Oh no not more stairs." Said Barrett but sure enough a short staircase stood in front of them with a doorway, leading to the topmost room, at the top. "Well we've come this far so we can't stop now." Said Hotaru and everyone followed her as she began walking up the stairs, when they reached the top they found themselves in a huge room made of gold and the ceiling resembled a huge, gold, upside down ice cream cone. In the center of the room sat a pedestal designed like a gold triangel with a gold line through the center, the symbol for wind, and in the center sat the gold, feather shaped Wind Crystal. Hotaru held out her hand and the wind crystal floated to her hovering a few inches above her hand, "Alright we got what we came for lets go." Said Hotaru "You mean we have to climb all those stairs again?" said Yuffie in disdain "We're going down this time so it won't be as difficult." Said Hotaru as she began walking to others following soon after.  
  
When they reached the bottom of the temple everyone made their way to the HighWind. "Alright everybody #$%^&* on!" yelled Cid and everyone climbed into the HighWind, never noticing the black, ink like liquid which oozed into the ship. "Mussssst dessssstroy sssssship!" hissed the inklike liquid as it oozed through the engine of the ship clogging it, which would ultimately lead to a crash, and when it was satisfied it had served it's purpose the liquid oozed out of the ship forming a shadow like creature when it left.  
  
"So now where do we go?" asked Tifa "We go find the Fire crystal." Said Hotaru "But where would it be?" asked Cloud "The crystal will show us." Said Hotaru as she began tracing paths on the map with the wind crystal. Before Cloud could ask any questions the Wind Crystal suddenly began to glow over Cosmos Canyon, "Bingo." Said Hotaru but suddenly they heard a boom from the cockpit and the ship rocked violently sending everyone to the ground. "What happened?!" yelled Tifa "Something's wrong with this ship!" yelled Barrett "Well duh!" Yuffie retorted "Don't start let's just get to the cockpit and find out what happened!" yelled Hotaru and despite the ship's constant jerks the group managed to make it to the cockpit. Cid was wrestling furiously with the controls but it was obvious he was loosing. "Cid what happened?!" demanded Cloud and Cid answered him with a answer that no one wanted to hear. "One of the #$%^&* engines blew! Get ready cause we're going down!"  
  
The shadow creature heard a satisfying boom in the distance and it knew the ship had crashed. "Sssship dessssstroyed, misssssssion complete." Hissed the creature and it disappeared once again into the shadows to report to it's master.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Curtain drops and Sailor Silence and Hotaru walk onstage)  
  
Sailor Silence: Well that's the end of Part 5 and what is to become of our heros? You'll have to wait for Part 6 to find out.  
  
Hotaru: Uh Silence? Did we die?  
  
Sailor Silence: You know I can't answer that read the script  
  
(Notices the read headband Hotaru was using to tie her hair in a ponytail)  
  
Sailor Silence: Hotaru where did you get that?  
  
Hotaru: (Blushes) I found it.  
  
Sailor Silence: Uh huh who gave it to you?  
  
Hotaru: No one! I'm telling you neither Vincent nor Cloud gave this to me!  
  
Sailor Silence: Vincent gave it to you didn't he?  
  
Hotaru: NO!!! (Blushes more)  
  
Sailor Silence: Yeah right, well anyway I've finally finished Part 5 I don't know when I'll get around to Part 6 but I'll try to get to it soon  
  
Hotaru: R&R! 


	6. Crash Land Near Cosmos Canyon

(Sailor Silence, Hotaru, and Muse walk out onstage and the audience begins to applaud)  
  
Sailor Silence: Welcome ladies and gentlemen to part 6 of "A New Life."  
  
Hotaru: So you finally got around to writing this thing huh?  
  
Sailor Silence: Well it's kinda hard to think when you're hacking up a cough every minute!  
  
Hotaru: Oh right I uh sorta forgot you were sick, hehe sorry  
  
Muse: You need to start paying attention to details girl.  
  
Sailor Silence: Anyway in part 6 we'll finally find out what's happened to our heroes  
  
Muse: And the enemy is introduced!  
  
Hotaru and Sailor Silence: MUSE!!!  
  
Muse: What? What did I say?  
  
Sailor Silence: Just get on to the story while we go kill Muse!  
  
Hotaru: Ditto  
  
Muse: Uh oh.  
  
(Lights dim as Hotaru and Sailor Silence chase muse off the stage and applause can be heard as the curtain rises)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everything was silent. No sound could be heard through the ruins of what was once Midgar, and the only movement was the wind which occasionally blew through the ruined city. Shadows loomed above the toppled and destroyed buildings as the sun began to set, then, suddenly a shadow stretched out across the ground then shot straight up towards the sky. No sooner had this transpired, a humanoid form began to take shape, a hunched over, twisted form that resembled more of a demon then a human figure. It's skin was pitch black like the shadow it had appeared from and had a leathery texture that acted as a shield against any physical attacks. It's face was twisted and marred so badly that no one could tell any visible features except for two glowing yellow eyes which gazed with a malicious light and its ivory colored fangs which gleamed with the promise of blood. Long sharp talon like claws stretched from the creatures hands and feet, a perfect weapon for totally and completely mutilating an enemy if it so wished to do so but know was not the time for such thoughts, for the creatures master wished its presence immediately with a report of their enemies progress. The creature quickly made its way towards a tall spiked tower which reached up to the sky, the spikes overlapping each other like the petals of a flower, a flower with deadly thorns for petals. As the creature approached the tower another creature, just like the first except larger and much more deadly, stopped him, "What business do you have here Nigash?" asked the demon, his eyes glared maliciously at the smaller demon. "I come with news for the master of the progress of our enemy Skhila." Said Nigash as he stood his ground, undaunted by the larger demons glare. "Then pass, the master does not like to be kept waiting." Said Skhila as he moved to the side to allow the smaller demon to pass. Nigash quickly made his way down the long hallway which was pitch black save for the dim torches that lined the walls and gave off just enough light to allow whoever came through here to see their way. Shadow demons, such as Nigash and Skhila, had no need for the fire for they could see clearly in the darkness or light but what the master wished was their command. No one questioned the master for all knew the punishment for such treason, immediate execution at the master's hand. No sooner had he entered when Nigash found himself in front of two huge double doors all pitch black except for the glittering onyx stones, which were imbedded in the black gold. As Nigash approached the two huge doors slowly opened allowing him passage into the huge throne room which by itself was an impressive sight. Black and blood red draperies hung from the ceiling and torches lined the walls that led up to a raised dais upon which sat a throne. A blood red carpet led up to the throne and it was here that the master sat, the master was known as Chaos, the destroyer of worlds. His name had become infamous among the many stars and galaxies that had ever felt his wrath, but despite his awesome and fierce power just his presence was something to fear. His skin was a pale white that seemed to absorb any light that hit him and his eyes were the purist black any could ever imagine. His long pure black hair was covered with red streaks that almost looked as if they had been made with the blood of many Chaos had slaughtered. Chaos held the treasures of all the conquered worlds in his hands but his most prized possession hung around his neck, a treasure he had long coveted, the Ginzuishou, the Silver Crystal of the Lunar Kingdom. "Approach Nigash, and tell me of our enemies progress." Said Chaos from his place on the throne and Nigash swiftly approached not one to move slowly when his master gave him a command. "I attacked the enemies ship, just as you commanded and they have crashed within the outskirts of Cosmos Canyon." Said Nigash as he bowed low his face almost touching the ground. "Have they been eliminated as I commanded?" asked Chaos his gaze never wavering from Nigash, "The ship was destroyed swiftly and without any warning for our enemies, there is no possible way they could have survived." Said Nigash but Chaos was not totally satisfied with this answer. "You forget Nigash, they have the soldiers of Time and Silence on their side, they can defy death easily. Watch them and tell me of their status, if they live we will find another way to eliminate them and if they are dead then we shall commence with the second part of our plan." Said Chaos "Your wish is my command master." Said Nigash and with that last command in his mind Nigash swiftly exited to fulfill his masters wishes. Chaos fingered the Ginzuishou as he thought of his plans, "The soldiers of Time and Silence still prove to be a thorn in my side, I should have disposed of them when I destroyed Crystal Tokyo." Said Chaos to himself but all that did not matter to him, all that mattered was finding the elemental crystals and firmly establishing his domination over this land. "I should have struck sooner after the Jenovah incident, it would have been less expected but it cannot be helped now I will just have to work with what I can and hopefully be rid of those senshi in the process." Said Chaos, the thought of seeing those two senshi killed at his hand bringing a sense of pleasure to his eternally black mind.  
  
  
  
Hotaru looked around with blurred vision as she groggily opened her eyes but as her vision cleared she looked to see Tifa and Yuffie looking down at her. "Hey Hotaru, are you okay?" asked Yuffie, concern evident in her voice. "Yeah I think so but what happened?" asked Hotaru as she looked around to see the others standing nearby observing the wrecked HighWind. "Something caused the ship to go fritzy and crash but what who knows?" said Yuffie "Uh that's a way to put it." Said Tifa with a slightly exsasperated look. "Hey girls come here." Said Cloud and Hotaru, Yuffie and Tifa quickly walked over as Cloud kneeled down beside the HighWind. "Hey Cloud what have you found?" asked Barret as he and the rest of the group walked over, "Look at this." Said Cloud as he pointed to a spot on the ground and everyone leaned over his shoulder to see a black, ink like substance puddled on the ground. "What is that stuff?" asked Tifa "It looks like Jello that's gone really bad." Said Hotaru but suddenly the puddle started quivering. "EEWWWW! THAT IS SOOO GROSS!" shrieked Yuffie as she jumped back in shock and disgust "Yuffie lower the decibels why don't you?" said Cloud in irritation, "But I've noticed that this black stuff whatever it is moves as if it's alive." Said Vincent "Yeah it does." Said Hotaru as she leaned down closer. . Suddenly a beam of sunlight hit the black inklike substance and with a violent quiver it began to bubble and shake and then with a hissing sound, it sank into the ground completely disappearing. Everyone continued staring at the spot the substance had disappeared from until suddenly Yuffie felt her feet give way and she fell face down onto the ground. "Owch." Said Yuffie as she sat up rubbing her nose "Now that hurt." And with this annocement everyone burst out laughing. "Yuffie you are to much!" said Hotaru after her laughter had died down but then Hotaru grew serious, "Whatever that substance came from was no doubt what caused the HighWind to crash, so that means someone is trying to either stop us or kill us." Said Hotaru and that last suspicion led everyone to stand there silently, lost in their own thoughts. "Hey guys look!" said Yuffie as she began running toward the edge of the cliff that they had crashed near, "What is it Yuffie?" asked Cloud as he walked over and there, cut into the jagged cliff face, were what appeared to be a crude set of stairs. "Hey I remember those stairs! They lead to Cosmos Canyon!" said Tifa in excitement as the group walked over to see what Yuffie had found, "And that means Red XIII must be around somewhere, maybe he can help us figure out this mystery." Said Cloud. "Do what you want but I'm staying here to try and fix this %^&* ship!" said Cid as he disappeared to the other side of the HighWind, "I might as well stay here to unless this idiot gets himself into trouble." Said Barret as he crossed his arms over his chest. "So I guess that means the rest of us head down." Said Hotaru and so Cloud, Yuffie, Hotaru, Tifa and Vincent began the long descent down to Cosmos Canyon.  
  
As the group continued walking down the stairs Hotaru noticed Vincent was watching her, a questioning look in his eyes. "What is it because I know you have a question." Said Hotaru but she wasn't prepared for what happened next. "Why are you so determined to destroy Chaos?" asked Vincent and Hotaru was slightly shocked by the question but she didn't show it. "Who wouldn't be? Chaos has destroyed many lives in his thirst for power, someone has to stop him or more will suffer." Said Hotaru "As has happened to you." Said Vincent and Hotaru stopped suddenly, shock running through her mind. How could he have figured it out?! thought Hotaru but she didn't show her shock, only turned to him with an unreadable expression. "It is true that I have seen Chaos's destruction and devastation with my own eyes but as for how and why, that I do not wish to explain." Said Hotaru before she turned and once again began walking down the long flight of stairs but she continued to feel Vincent watching her, as if he knew she was saying less then she knew. I can't let that bother me, not now. thought Hotaru, she had to keep her mind on the task at hand. Getting the rest of the elemental crystals was what was important now, not worrying that everyone would figure out her ties to Chaos by what had happened to her world. It's not my world any longer because that world no longer exsists, this is my world now and it's my duty as Guardian of Saturn to make sure Chaos is destroyed. thought Hotaru and with that firm resolve she continued following her companions, anxious to get to the next temple and find the crystal.  
  
As the small band of rebels continued walking down towards Cosmos Canyon, no one noticed Nigash watching them before he disappeared into the shadows once again. "They are still alive?! Master will not like the sounds of this!" said Nigash to himself as he quickly flew away from the canyon, fear of his master's wrath at this news burning in his mind as he flew ever closer to the tower but he had to report this to his master, or face an even worse fate. He knew that it had been his mission to kill the rebels and Hotaru before they could reach Cosmos Canyon but how could they have survived the crash? "The Senshi of Pluto had something to do with it I just know it!" hissed Nigash, his loathing for the Senshi of Time growing with every second but now was not the time for these thoughts, he must report back to the tower to find out the next part of the plan. And how Chaos would plan to be rid of the senshi once and for all.  
  
(The curtain falls and Hotaru and Sailor Silence walk out onto the stage.)  
  
Sailor Silence: Thank you one and all for reading "A New Life!"  
  
Hotaru: Now are you going to work on Part 7?  
  
Sailor Silence: If I can find the time, midterm exams are coming up and you know what a hassle that can be.  
  
Hotaru: Do I know it. (starts a stack of papers on fire) BURN YOU STUPID EXAMS! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Sailor Silence: (Sweadrop) Uhhh okay. Well anyway I'm sorry this took so long to get out but ideas are beginning to come back so maybe I can get the next part out soon.  
  
Hotaru: I hope so I'M READY FOR A FIGHT!  
  
Sailor Silence: See ya in Part 7! (Shoves Hotaru off the stage) 


End file.
